<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Below and Up Above by TheLifeOfEmm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363869">Down Below and Up Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm'>TheLifeOfEmm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell, Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Ambiguous/happy ending, Barricades, Eurydice!Marius, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Marius dies but it's fine I promise, Orpheus!Cosette, Songfic, estranged lovers, hades!javert, persephone!valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's an old song</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And we're gonna sing it again</i>
  <br/>
  <i>As if it might turn out this time...</i>
</p><p>Or, in which Javert seeks to hold on to what is his, and the world is brought back into tune by a girl with a heart full of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Javert/Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwlawyers/gifts">tfwlawyers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Claire! I made this over the summer because I had your birth date mixed up in my head, and my digital art style has shifted a bit since then, but I hope you'll still enjoy it! ^^"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767365821/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50766623923/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767360546/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767477762/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50766615833/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767473832/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767471747/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50766611218/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767469037/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767467717/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767345956/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767344786/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767462382/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767340891/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767458457/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50766597503/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767336681/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50766592618/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50766590428/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767329856/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767447402/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50767326456/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>